


Interlude - The Flip Side

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Cait's POV for Interlude. Please read Sam's first.





	

Interlude on the Flip Side

Cait’s POV

I typically slept in a little chemise or some little sexy, satiny, lace garment. Sam was usually naked or on the rare occasion, a pair of boxer-briefs. We snuggled before sleep took us over and occasionally would drift apart at some point, but when one of us woke in the middle of the night, our bodies instinctively pulled to the other and we would happily fall back asleep surrounded by a tangle of naked arms and legs.

I could hear Sam in the kitchen. It was late morning on Saturday. Season 2 was winding down and there was a mixture of ease and tension in both of us. During the school year things were great. We were always together. On hiatus, however, we were often pulled in a million different directions. Whether it be work on some other commitment that would leave us separated for days. The longer those days wore on, the crankier we got. We knew it. Everyone around us knew it, whether they were privy to the reason behind it or not.

But I was exhausted. My work schedule hadn’t been quite as bad this year as the last, but that also meant Sam was working more. Not so easily available when I wanted him.

I walked out into the kitchen, leaning against the wall as Sam was finishing washing the dishes from his breakfast. He put the drying towel down, grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl and turned to see me watching him. 

He jumped slightly, a laugh quickly following, “Jesus. I thought I’d let you sleep.” He walked the two steps to me, kissing me on the forehead before pulling back slightly, our bodies still touching, “Thought you needed a day of rest.”

I ran my hands up his bare arms until they reached the edge of his sleeves, then I drew them down again, keeping hold of him. “I’m okay. I do think it’s an inside kind of day, though.”

He nodded.

I continued, “But I guess your going climbing again?”

His hand came to my cheek, a thumb lightly brushing back and forth, “I won’t be that long. A few hours.”

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling his hard body into me. I could feel his heartbeat reverberate through my body as I breathed in his scent. I felt oddly sad at his leaving. I wanted him for myself today. I let my fingernails trace across his back, lightly circling his back muscles. 

Sam placed the orange on the counter, bent forward slightly and picked me up, my legs wrapped instinctively around his hips as he carried me to the dining room table, setting me down. My slinky nightgown rose high up on my hips as he stood between my legs, hands running up and down my thighs, and kissed me deep. My hands roamed all over him as we made out. I wrapped my legs around his ass, pulling him in closer.

I fumbled between our bodies and groped through his shorts for his penis. He released my mouth just long enough to groan as I pulled him free and slowly tugged him to full hardness. He captured my lips again and brushed the hem of my gown away, thumbing my clit as my legs spread wider for him.

“You’re so wet,” he said before pulling my hand free of him and dropped to his knees, pulling me to the edge of the table. He dove in between my thighs, his tongue making long strokes up my slit, only to suck on my clit. My thighs squeezed together, imprisoning his head between my legs as I ground against him. His stubble both scratched and excited me as it brushed against my most sensitive spots.

My hands fell to his head and I dropped my mouth open in a large O before I thrusted myself into him, begging, “I want you to eat my ass, Sam.”

The licking stopped and my legs relaxed as he pulled away, looking up at me, my juices glistening on his lips. His eyes darkened and his chest rose and fell in a deep rhythm as he unconsciously licked his lips. “Ask me again.”

My eyes stared into his and very slowly, I repeated, “Eat my ass. I want you to eat my ass.”

“Say my name.”

I felt my lip curl up in an evil smile, “I want you to eat my ass. Sam.”

He shot up quickly and pulled me roughly from the table, setting my feet on the floor before spinning me around and pushing me forward over the table and diving between my cheeks.

My hand grabbed behind me at his head, pushing him in further as he assaulted my backside. I did my best to hold in my screams of pleasure but couldn’t keep hold of his head as my hand pulled free from his tousled hair and I braced them in front of me on the table.

Sam’s tongue entered my puckered hole and I squirmed on the table, trying to gain contact from the table on my pussy. I screamed and clutched at the table until I felt him withdrawal and a few moments later, felt the head of his penis at my pussy, pushing inside me in a quick and efficient manner. 

Sam rode my ass, slapping it and gripping my thighs, a hand reaching under my body to grasp a breast and pinch a nipple.

“I can’t…hold it…” he said between thrusts and slaps of skin on skin.

I dropped my hand to my clit and and moved my fingers in time with his cock as he grunted once, twice, then spilled his seed inside me with a final push, sending me over the edge right behind him.

He lay atop me, his breath heating my nightgown making it stick to my body as we both came down from our high.

Finally, Sam pulled himself free from my body and stumbled a few steps back before helping me up. He brushed my sweat-soaked hair from my face. 

“So,” he started, “begging me to eat your ass seems like a good start,” his eyes glinted like a child promised a new toy.

I looked down at his shrinking erection that never did really shrink. A dirty desire ran through me at the thought of it up my tight hole, then, as it always did, a bit of fear popped into my head.  
“I don’t know. I’m sorry,” I said never actually looking back up at him.”

His finger lifted my chin to look me in the eyes, “My love, I love you. Whether we do that or not. Always remember that. I just,” he sighed, “I dunno. I want every part of you.”

I reached for him with a tender kiss. Afterward, he pulled free, looked down at himself, his cock sticking out of his shorts, and mentioned something about changing them before he left.

***  
It was a lazy day. For me, anyway. Sam was off on some mountain and I was sitting here in my chemise flipping through the channels on the TV. I came across the Adult channel, which, of course, we subscribed to. 

I stopped and watched a bleach blonde woman with fake boobs ride some guy that resembled a dirty Eric Roberts. I looked at her large breasts then down at my much smaller ones. I had never been ashamed of my body. But every now and then…Well, every now and then…

I traced my breasts idly with one hand and stroked the remote casually with the other as it rested on the couch beside me. I stared at the screen and watched as the actors changed positions, the man now taking her from behind, pushing inside her ass quickly without lube. Suddenly I felt like they were taunting me. I huffed and shut the TV off, tossing the remote in the vicinity of the throw cushion.

I padded to the kitchen, opening the cupboards, the fridge, anything. I wasn’t hungry. I was bored. Well, either that or I was desperately trying to ignore the thoughts running through my head.

I wanted Sam inside my ass. Hell, I wanted him in every part of me. If he fit, he could screw my nostril if it gave him pleasure. But I had anal before. I didn’t enjoy it and it hurt. And that was with an ex with a much smaller dick. Smaller in length, smaller in girth. Much. But I know Sam wanted it. I know he wanted to feel what it felt like. Feel the vice-grip tighten around his cock. And I wanted very much to see his face as he did. I wanted to take his ass virginity. But more than anything, I wanted to have him as close to me as possible. I wanted his body and mine to become so a part of the other that you couldn’t see where he ended and I began. That we were just one body.

I grabbed the orange Sam had placed on the counter and put it back on top of the fruit bowl and turned, leaning against the counter again, absently opening and closing the fridge door. I caught sight of some food between flashes of fridge door and made a grab for the cucumber sitting in the vegetable drawer. I shut the door with a resounding smack and picked a knife out of the utensil drawer. The large English cucumber was cold in my hands as I placed it on the counter, the knife hovering over it, ready to slice the long, thick…

I placed the knife down beside the vegetable and stared at the large green object. Images assaulted my brain, coming in waves of reds and black, the colors of his clothing this morning, I stole a glance at the dining table, remembering the feeling of him on his knees in front of me. My voice echoed in my head, provoking me, Eat my ass, Sam.

Resolved, I twirled around, grabbing my phone off the other side of the counter. I pulled my chemise over my head, tossing it on the floor and lowered the phone down as I picked up the cucumber. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, taking a long lick up the shaft of the green, phallic-like object. I shuddered slightly as the cold item offended my warm mouth. 

I smiled inwardly, a plan forming in my mind. I ran to my vanity and caressed my lips with MAC’s Russian Red and jogged back to the kitchen. I faced the counter and held the phone camera behind me in the most awkward of positions to get both my face and my ass in the shot. I took shots of me just holding the cucumber, to me sliding it shallowly between my lips. I must have taken about a dozen images before I was happy with one. 

I’m not one that typically found food erotic…unless placed on Sam’s body and eating it off him, but I had to admit, the photo looked sexy. So I carried on. I took more shots of just me. Just the cucumber. Us together with it deep down my throat, imagining that the large object was in fact Sam’s cock, which wasn’t a far stretch. The sizes were similar. Until finally, so turned on, I flipped to video on the phone and stretched the cucumber around to nestle between my ass cheeks. I couldn’t take it anymore. This object, now warm from my ministrations, was Sam. I rotated it around my puckered hole before lowering it and pushing it in my tight pussy. I gasped Sam’s name as it pushed inside me, dropping the phone to the floor and with the head of the object inside me, I played with my clit and came all over it.

****  
I scrolled through the photos as I sat my bare ass on the cold linoleum. I blushed and laughed to myself, my finger tracing the Delete button. I couldn’t send this to him, could I?

Yes, I could. I got up and rummaged through my magazine rack for my Cosmo. I knew what I was looking for. I had read the article awhile back. “Ah,” I said as I found the one I was looking for, “Anal sex for beginners,” I said aloud. I searched the pages and found the article, quickly scanning it until I ripped it from it’s spine. I set to work printing one photo on my computer and tucked the two items away in my box of tampons in the bathroom cupboard. 

I had to choose my moment.

****  
I had felt Sam’s kiss on my temple as he had left for work this morning and smiled, knowing today was the day. I had left the magazine clipping and one photo tucked in Jamie’s sporran the night before. It was safe in his trailer at work and I knew he wasn’t going to go looking for his snacks in the sporran until later in the day since I had provided him with some munchies to take with him for everyone this morning.

I was tucked behind my trailer as I watched Sam leave the “battlefield” headed for lunch. I held my breath waiting. Hoping. Until finally, finally, I saw his hand reach inside his sporran. My insides giggled and goosebumps ran through my body in anticipation.

He pulled the paper out and stopped. I watched as he looked around, nervous someone would see, then turn his attention back before him. With his face buried in the page, I watched him make a bee-line for his trailer, closing the blinds with a flick of the hand. 

I waited a few minutes before slinking up next to his trailer, listening for his tell-tale sounds. I could hear him quietly making love to himself. I imagined his hand stroking his cock, circling the tip. I pulled up my images in my phone and sent him the one with the cucumber down my throat. I heard his phone beep. I sent another. I heard him say something, but couldn’t make it out.

Finally, I sent him the video. I heard the drop of an object – his phone, a swear word and I giggled, running back to the safety of my trailer.

I waited patiently, knowing he wasn’t going to last long. I saw an assistant head toward his door and knock. It took a few minutes before he emerged. She, most likely, had no clue, but I could tell he had finished. A slight change in his walk, sheen of sweat above his brow, and an absent adjustment of himself above the kilt. He was magnificent.

I pulled a cucumber out of my handbag, plastic pulled back. Just then he noticed me and stopped. His mouth was open, staring at me from across the lot. I smiled, shrugged my shoulders innocently and took a bite.


End file.
